


The Greater Boston Radio Hour!

by cornerandchair



Category: Greater Boston (Podcast), The New Albion Radio Hour: A Dieselpunk Opera - Shapera, What's the Frequency? (Podcast)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27866942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cornerandchair/pseuds/cornerandchair
Summary: Join us around the radio for the story of New Albion and Greater Boston, rewritten and retold!





	1. The Cast!

**Author's Note:**

> This one probably wont update very often.  
> but I kept thinking about this post on tumblr: https://the-l-spacer.tumblr.com/post/632780266008674304/if-you-havent-listened-to-paul-shaperas-albums  
> so...  
> I guess have a cast list and maybe a few chapters if my motivation doesn't immediately die.

Introducing: The Greater Boston Radio Hour!

Featuring:  
The Narrator as Llyod Allen!  
Leon Stamatis as Kate, Jasper, and Jackie!  
Michael Tate as Annabelle and Priscilla McAllistor  
Oliver West as Edgar McAllistor!  
Autumn West as Fay!  
Ethan Bespin as Byron McAllistor!  
Emily Bespin as Amelia!  
Walter Mix as John O’Brien!  
Whitney as Constance O’Brien!  
Barton Woo as Thomas!  
Keets as Soldier 7285!  
Doug Kowalski as The Red Headed Mob Boss!  
Carmen Ells as Rachael!  
And Me, Slick and Legion as the voice of your advertisements! We hope you’ll join us for this thrilling tale of love, loss, and tragedy!


	2. The Gambler and The Monk play... chess?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You remember at the start a Gambler and a Monk played... Chess?

“What… is all this?” Leon and the Narrator sit as they usually do, across a table that both exists and does not. “The Gambler and The Monk?” He looks up from the new script he was given.

“Don’t look at me, for once I am just as confused as you.” The Narrator sets his own copy down.

He sighs and looks back down, “I’m supposed to play three different characters? And who are these people at the bottom of the cast list; Walter, Whitney, Barton, Keets, Doug, and Carmen? I don’t know these people.”

“They are… Unimportant.”

Leon raises his head again, eyebrow quirked.

“What?”

“You hesitated. Do you know these people?”

“I do. But they don’t matter to you.” The Narrator shifts in his chair. “I’d rather we just get this started.”

Leon flips through his script again, “I think it does matter, considering I interact with some of them.”

The Narrator crosses his legs, “Only as Jacqueline. And that’s the only interaction you need to have with any of them. They do not factor into your story.”

“Ah.” He sighs, flipping his script shut. “I guess we should start playing?”

“I’ll get the chess board.” The Narrator pushes himself to his feet.

“Actually, according to the script, we’re playing cards.”

Silence.

“I’m grabbing the chess board. I am not going to play cards with you.” He pulls a box from a nearby shelf. “No offense.”

“None taken.”

In moments the stage is set, and The Narrator takes his seat again.

“Your move, ‘kate’.’

Leon rolls his eyes, opens his script, and begins telling the story…

**THE ROBOTS OF GREATER BOSTON.**


End file.
